Reunion
by anniegirl132
Summary: Deidara and sasori go on a mission in Iwa. While there, Deidara sees his sister, but things don't go as planned... NON-YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**Reunion **

**Chapter 1**

**. . . . . .**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all!**

**Okay, this is my first time writing angst, so please tell me if it's not angsty enough or something…. And remember, this isn't and will not turn into a yaoi; also, there may be a tiny bit of OOCness.**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**. . . . . .**

**Sasori's POV**

I was slightly worried about my partner, seeing as we had a mission in Iwa. I honestly don't know what leader sama was thinking; most rogue ninjas didn't want to go anywhere near the village they came from for any reason.

But I guess I shouldn't worry, he would be fine. That was confirmed as he continued to talk my ear off until it turned into one of our regular arguments about art again.

"I'm telling you danna un, art is fleeting!" he said.

"You're wrong brat, art is, and will forever be, eternal."

"It is fleeting un!"

"I'm older and therefore have more experience than you brat; art it eternal," I countered.

"Experience has nothing to do with it un! Art is fleeting, the beauty of a single moment."

"No, art is eternal, something that will last forever."

"Ugh, you'll never understand true art un."

"Whatever you say brat."

"Are we almost there un?" he asked, changing the subject.

"We'll be there in a few hours," I answered.

"What was the mission again un?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Didn't you pay any attention when leader-sama was explaining the mission?"

"No un,"

"Stupid brat. We're supposed to be gathering information," I said. Honestly, did he have to be so difficult all the time?

"About what un?"

"About the village,"

"Well I could have told you that un," he said rolling his eyes.

"We need more than what you probably know brat."

"Whatever un."

In all honesty, Deidara didn't know much about Iwa considering he came from the place. All he knew was pretty much what everyone there knew; we needed information that almost no one knew.

"Brat, take of your Akatsuki cloak and headband, we're almost there," I said. The main ninja villages could recognize us by our cloaks unlike the smaller villages we usually went to.

"Ok un," he said, doing as I asked and putting the items in his pouch.

As we were about to enter the village, we were stopped by the border guards. Before they even had time to see who we were, I had quickly knocked them out and we continued on into the village. I didn't want to draw attention, but they might recognize Deidara considering he was from this place.

Ok, the best way to gather information would be to capture an ANBU, but now the question was how to do that.

"Deidara, do you know where the ANBU would be?" I asked.

"…." He was silent and seemed to be lost in thought.

"Deidara," I said a little louder but not loud enough to draw attention to us.

"Huh, oh, sorry danna un, I was just thinking. What did you want?"

"Do you know where the ANBU are?" I asked again.

"There are usually some patrolling around the village un," he said. I guess we might end up having to draw a little attention to ourselves to lure them out. Maybe Deidara could make some explosions or something outside the village.

"Make one of your birds and cause some explosions on the outskirts of the village to draw out the ANBU," I said.

"… Ok un," he said a bit hesitantly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing un," he said, making one of his clay birds and jumping onto it. Something was definitely wrong, oh well, as long as it doesn't affect the mission I don't care. I followed behind his bird on the lookout for ANBU, making sure to stay far enough away not to get caught in any of his explosions.

Pretty soon about twenty ANBU came out and as much as I hated to admit it, I would probably need the brat's help fighting this many.

"Hey brat, come down!" I called, summoning five puppets. He jumped off of the bird and flung some already made bombs at the ANBU, knocking out about three of them. I then sent forward my puppets before the smoke cleared, taking out about another three. He sent forward another bomb but only succeeded in knocking off one of their masks. We were both slightly shocked to see that it was a woman.

Sending my puppets forward at them with poison coated blades, I was able to defeat three of them, but Deidara suddenly jumped in front of the one whose mask got blown off, taking the hit.

"Deidara, what are you doing!?" I shouted, running to my partner as he collapsed onto the ground.

I tried to attack the woman again but she just jumped out of the way and ran off. I picked Deidara up and ran into the nearby forest; I couldn't have anyone trying to attack us while I was giving him the antidote for the poison on the blade.

Setting him down, I grabbed the antidote and gave it to my blonde partner. I then sat back against a tree waiting for him to wake up; he would have a lot of questions to answer when he did.

. . . . . .

I glanced over at the brat, noting him beginning to stir.

"How do you feel brat," I asked.

"Terrible un," he groaned, sitting up and leaning against a nearby tree.

"Well you just got yourself poisoned stupid," I said glaring at him. He turned away from me, his eyes downcast.

"Why did you protect that ANBU Deidara?"

"…."

"Answer me brat,"

"…"

Ugh, this was getting nowhere, but how was I supposed to get him to speak? I guess I would have to actually try being nice.

"Please Deidara; you need to tell me why," I said in the nicest voice I could manage.

"I know her un…" he said, still not meeting my eyes.

"How do you know her?" I asked.

"…."

"Come on brat, just tell me."

"She… She was…." He trailed off, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"Please Deidara."

"She was my younger sister un," he said almost too quietly for me to hear. So that explains why he protected her, but that didn't tell me what made it so hard for him to tell me this.

"Deidara, why was it so hard for you to tell me this?" I asked.

"Ever since I abandoned my village she's hated me, probably even before then un… People would always insult her for being related to me un," He said.

"Why would they do that?" I asked.

"It was because of my kekkei genkai, they would always call me a freak and try to hurt me un... At first it was just me, but they began trying to hurt her and insult her too… Ever since then she's hated me un," he said, his voice cracking a little at the end.

I had never really known much about Deidara's past, but I wasn't expecting this. I had never seen this side of him either, looking so sad and helpless; I was used to the energetic and annoying Deidara. And honestly, I didn't know what to say to him.

"Let's go finish the mission," I said getting up. He nodded and followed me out of the forest quietly.

We walked back to the spot where the ANBU were at to find some of the ones I had gotten still there. Walking up to the nearest one, I turned him over and shook him awake.

"Listen, if you give me some information I'll give you and your friends the antidote for the poison I used earlier," I said. What I didn't tell them was that the antidote would also make them forget everything that had happened.

"O-ok, what do you need to know?" he asked.

"Tell us some things about your village; some of its secrets."

. . . . . .

I had just finished giving the antidote to the last ANBU and turned around to see that Deidara had left the area while I was getting information. Sighing, I left the area and began to walk back through the forest, searching for his chakra signature.

Once I found it, I continued to follow it until I came to a clearing. I was about to walk in when I sensed another chakra presence there and quickly masked my own. Glancing out, I almost gasped at seeing the ANBU I now recognized as Deidara's sister.

Now that I saw her again, I was surprised that I hadn't noticed it earlier. She had the same long blonde hair and pale blue eyes as he did.

"Nishi, I'm so sorry for leaving you un," Deidara said. So his sister's name was Nishi…

"It's fine, I understand now," she said smiling.

"Did the villagers stop hurting you un?"

"Yes, they actually did after you left," she said. Suddenly her smile turned into a smirk as she made a signal and several ANBU came out of the trees, surrounding the two. How had I not noticed them?

"N-Nishi, what are you-"Deidara began but was cut off by her.

"This was just a trick Deidara, all I had to do was distract you."

"But-"

"I have never forgiven you, and still hate you to this day," she said, glaring at him.

"Come on guys, take this freak away," she said.

He just stood there, stunned, as the ANBU closed in on him. I knew I had to help him, he was too shocked to do anything himself.

I ran out of the trees and used one of my puppets to knock all of the ANBU, including Deidara's sister, over before grabbing his wrist and running away.

I knew he couldn't fight right now and I couldn't take on that many alone; our only choice left was to run.

We continued to run for the next few hours until I was positive we weren't being followed before slowing down to a walking pace. I glanced over at my partner to see that he looked even worse than before. What his sister said must have really hurt him.

"Hey Deidara, are you ok?" I asked even though I knew he wasn't.

"….."

"Come on brat, don't do that again."

"….."

I guess he wouldn't be talking to me. Maybe I just needed to give him some time to calm down a little. I wasn't human any more so I didn't know how to deal with situations like these; or whether or not he was going to be ok.

I guess all I could do for now was wait and see.

**. . . . . . **

**So there it is, chapter 1!**

**Like? Love? Hate? Please review and tell me what you think, constructive criticism is welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**. . . . . . **

**Ok, well here is chapter 2! Hope you like it.**

**And thank you to WinterSpirit13 and Midnight's Shining Star for reviewing the first chapter, I really appreciate it!**

**On with the story!**

**. . . . . .**

**Deidara's POV**

For once we were walking along in silence. And while I would usually hate the quietness, this time I was grateful. This was the second time today that Sasori-no-danna had to save me because of my own weakness, and it was getting embarrassing.

I still couldn't believe what had happened with my sister.

I knew it was too good to be true that she had forgiven me, but I was shocked at how she had just deceived me and betrayed me like that; and it really hurt. I knew it was probably wrong to just refuse to talk to Sasori danna, but I honestly didn't know what to say; I didn't want to answer any questions at the moment.

I guess I was more scared by what he might say to me. Not only what he might ask, but also comment on. Like how weak I was or how easily tricked I had been.

But I guess I would have to talk about this eventually. I just need to calm down so I don't break down and start crying or something when I do talk; that would embarrass me even more than I already was.

I glanced over at him briefly; he hadn't tried to speak either the whole time we've been walking. Then again, he never really liked to talk much anyways.

"Brat, we're stopping here for a short break," he said. I nodded in response and sat down, leaning against a tree.

"Deidara," he said; oh great, he probably wanted to talk about what had happened.

"You can't just stay quiet forever brat, it's not like you," he said in an attempt to get me to talk.

"At least say something!"

"Deidara." He was angry now, I guess I might have to say something.

"Danna un," I began quietly.

"What is it?" he asked, still a little angry.

"I really just don't want to talk right now un," I mumbled looking away. It felt like whenever I did talk I almost had an emotional breakdown. I found it better to just stay silent for now.

"Fine. Let's start heading back to the base again, we're almost there," he said somewhat bitterly. Well that was just perfect; now Sasori-no-danna was angry with me to top off this whole situation.

And the only way to make him happy would be to talk to him; but that wasn't an option at the moment. I'm still too upset to say much of anything; danna would just have to wait. I quietly followed him down the path that led to the base.

**Sasori's POV**

I don't know why the brat won't just talk to me, and it was getting on my nerves. Maybe I should try to have a little more patience with him, but I hated to wait. I gave a surreptitious glance back at him to see his mood seemed to be even worse; if that was even possible.

I was actually beginning to regret getting angry with him earlier. I've been a puppet so long that I've somewhat forgotten how emotions work. Glancing up at the sky, I noticed the sun about to set, but we were at the base now so it didn't really matter.

Doing the necessary hand signs, I opened the entrance and we walked inside. Going down the hallway, we went to leader sama's room to give the mission report.

"Did you get the information?" he asked.

"Yes sir," I said, handing him the scroll.

"Did you have any trouble?"

"No sir," I answered. I knew Deidara probably didn't want anyone else knowing what had happened.

"Ok, you two are dismissed."

We both left the room and went to ours. Ok, I guess now was as good a time as any; we didn't have to worry about any ANBU sneaking up on us or anything like that.

"Hey Deidara?" I started.

"What un?" he asked, sounding miserable.

"Will you please tell me a little more about what happened with you and your sister?"

"Do I have to un?"

"Deidara, please."

"Ok un," he sighed. "What do you want to know un?"

"Earlier, you asked if the villagers had stopped hurting your sister. Why were they doing that?"

"They used to hurt her when we were kids un, just for being related to me."  
"But why?"

"Because I'm a freak un," he mumbled, looking away.

"Deidara, you're not a freak," I said sternly, causing him to look up at me, although still with that sad look in his eye.

"Is that why your sister hates you?"

"Yes un."

"Ok, that's all I needed to know," I said, dropping the matter. I knew it hurt him to talk about this and didn't want to drag out the conversation longer than necessary. Now I knew why his sister hated him, but it's silly really; the villagers where the ones who were hurting her, not Deidara himself.

But why? Why had they hurt her and Deidara for something that neither of them could control? I never would understand people like that…

Deidara probably would be upset for a while, and talking about it would only make things worse. I needed to try and get his mind off of his sister. After all, how can we complete missions if he was being all depressed? But what to do?

I guess I could think about it tomorrow, it was too late to be worrying about these kinds of things. With that, I got in bed and went to sleep.

. . . . .

Everyone had already had breakfast, everyone but Deidara. The brat just refused to get out of bed. I had to fix this, but first, I needed to find a way to ask leader sama for a break without telling him what happened. I needed time to make Deidara forget.

I walked up to his door and knocked on it.

"Come in."

"Leader sama," I began, now standing in front of him ," Can Deidara and I have some time off?"  
"What for?"

"Something happened on the mission," I said, trying to be vague as not to tell him everything.  
"Like what?"

"I can't say."

"I should have expected something like this sending him on a mission to his home village… Fine, tell me when things are worked out and I'll give you two your next mission then," he said waving me off. Perfect, I had gotten some time without telling him too much.

I left his room and went to mine to try and drag Deidara out of bed.

"Come on brat, you need to get out of bed and eat some breakfast," I said, standing next to his bed.

"No un."

"Come on Deidara, get up."

"I'm not hungry un," he said, followed by his stomach growling.

"Sure," I said sarcastically.

"Come on, get up," I said, grabbing his wrist and trying to get him up.

"I don't want to danna un," he whined, trying to pull his wrist away.

"I don't care brat," I said, beginning to drag him out from under the covers.

"Danna un," he tried again, but by now I had successfully dragged him out of bed.

"Get up brat," I said, but he just continued lying on the floor.

"Why must you make things so difficult?" I then proceeded to drag him out the door and down the hallway. Seriously, this was beginning to get ridiculous.

"What are you doing?" I heard someone ask from behind me. I turned around to see a confused Kisame.

"I had to drag him out of bed."

"Why?"

"He wouldn't get up."

"Okay then…." he mumbled, walking off.

I continued to drag him down the hallway, dumping him on a chair once we reached the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat brat?"

"Food un."

"I know that, what kind of food?"

"Breakfast food." I glared at him briefly; was he trying to get on my nerves?

Sighing I grabbed a bowl, spoon, milk, and a box of cereal. I dumped the sugar coated stuff into the bowl followed by the milk. I shoved the bowl in front of him and handed him the spoon.

"Eat."

"Isn't this Tobi's cereal un?"

"So?" He shrugged slightly before beginning to eat. Finally, some progress… At that moment, Tobi decided to come in.

"Tobi wants more cereal!" he shouted, jumping up and down.

"The box is over there Tobi," I said. And before I had even finished my sentence he had already begun to make a bowl. When he finished, he sat down next to Deidara and immediately began to talk.

"Deidara senpai! You like Sugar Ohs too!? Their Tobi's favorite! Are they Deidara senpai's favorite too?"

"Shut up Tobi un," he mumbled, continuing to eat.

"Don't worry senpai! Tobi's a good boy. "Tobi will be quiet just like Deidara senpai asked him too," the hyperactive man announced before eating his cereal, without removing his mask. I honestly don't know how he does that…

The silence didn't last long however, as he had managed to finish in only a minute and was talking again.

"See senpai, Tobi is a good boy! He was quiet the whole time he ate just like Deidara senpai asked!"

Groaning Deidara got up and left the room. Well that was just dandy, Tobi had managed to make things worse. It was already bad enough, seeing as Deidara didn't just blow Tobi up like he usually did.

"Oh no! Tobi made Deidara senpai leave! What should Tobi do!?"

"Just wash the dishes or something and don't bug Deidara any more today," I said, also leaving the room.

"Ok Sasori san! Tobi will do just what you asked!" I heard him shout as I walked down the hallway to my room. I honestly didn't know why leader Pein continued to buy that cereal; that was probably a large part of what made Tobi so hyperactive.

When I walked in, Deidara had gotten back in bed.

"Come on brat, you can't sleep all day. If you have all that free time, train or something," I said, trying to get him up. I didn't want to have to drag him out again.

"But danna un, I'm tired," he said.

"How can you be tired? You just ate a whole bowl of Sugar Ohs. I'm surprised you're not acting like Tobi yet."

"Shut up," he mumbled, turning away. I sighed and walked over to the bed. Grabbing the mattress, I yanked it out from under him and he fell to the floor.

"What was that for un!" he half whined.

"I told you to get out of bed," I replied, putting the mattress back.

"Now go get cleaned up, you look terrible," I said, motioning to the bathroom. It was true, he did look bad. His hair looked like a rat's nest and he still had dirt all over him from when we were on the mission.

"No I don't un." I grabbed him and pushed him into the bathroom and in front of the mirror.

"Yes you do brat. Now get cleaned up," I said leaving the room and closing the door behind me.

. . . . .

"Now what un?" he asked, almost looking normal now besides the depressed look in his eyes.

"Why don't we go train," I suggested.

"Fine un," he sighed, following me out of the room. I really hoped I would make some progress this time; without it being ruined.

**. . . . .**

**Okay, so here is chapter 2!**

**Like? Love? Hate? Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter. I really appreciate all of the favs, follows, reviews, and most of all, the reads! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**. . . . . .**

**Okay, so here's chapter 3!**

**And thank you to Midnight's Shining Star and Asheza for reviewing chapter 2, I really appreciate it! ^_^**

**On with the story!**

**. . . . . .**

**Sasori's POV**

"Come on Deidara, put some more effort into your moves!" I shouted, blocking a kick he threw at me.

"I am danna un," he said, trying to hit me with a punch.

"You're not brat, how do you expect to improve if you don't try?" I said, trying to motivate him at least a little.

"Whatever un," he mumbled, throwing a kick to my face with even less effort than his other attempts. I was trying to get his mind off of what happened but this didn't seem to be working.

"Fine brat, let's take a break," I said, sitting down. He also sat down but just stared at the ground glumly.

"Why aren't you trying as hard as usual brat?" I asked. I knew it was because of his sister, but I wanted to hear him say it. It might make him feel better.  
"…."

"Deidara!"

"…" Well that was just great; he went back to giving me the silent treatment again.

"Danna un," he suddenly spoke up.

"What is it?" I tried asking as nicely as I could.

"I can't stop thinking about her un…"

I just didn't say anything, I knew what he was going through was hard but I honestly didn't know what to tell the kid. I had never been good with situations like these, even when I was human.

"Come on; let's go back to the base. We've done enough training for today," I said, getting up and beginning to walk back.

"Ok un," he mumbled, following after me. I wanted to help him. It had been a week already and I had tried training with him every day to try and keep his mid off of his sister, but it didn't seem to be working. I've also had to drag him out of bed for pretty much every meal.

**Deidara's POV**

I knew Sasori-no-danna was only trying to help, but I just couldn't seem to keep my sister off of my mind. To tell the truth, I didn't even know the particular event that made Nishi hate me. She used to like me at one time, but that was when we were really young.

_Flashback_

"_Oh, so you're that freak's sister!?" an ANBU with a wolf mask jeered._

"_Shut up, he's not a freak!" a five year old Nishi shouted back._

"_Watch your mouth brat," he growled._

"_Then quit saying those things about my brother,"_

"_I can say what I want," he sneered._

"_Shut up!"_

"_I thought I told you to watch your mouth," he growled, running at her. The ANBU raised his hand, ready to hit her, but was stopped._

"_Leave my sister alone un!" Deidara shouted, throwing the ANBU's hand away._

"_Stupid freak," he grumbled, knocking Deidara out of the way._

"_Deidara!" Nishi said, running over to him._

"_Tch, you two aren't even worth my time," he said, walking off._

_Flashback end_

Back then she didn't hate me like she does now. I sighed lightly, causing Sasori-no-danna to briefly glance back at me. Yeah, things were so much simpler back then…

. . . . . .

"Brat, are you seriously going to do this again?" I heard Sasori danna asking. Yeah, I had refused to get out of bed again; but until we got another mission I really had no need to.

"Are you going to make me drag you out again brat?" he asked stepping closer. I grabbed some clay I had with me and made a small bomb. As he was almost there I threw them out at him and detonated it.

"Stupid brat!" I heard Sasori danna shout. I then glanced out from under the covers to see him stomp out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Maybe I should try to get a little sleep now that danna would probably stop bugging me for a while.

I was just about to fall asleep when I suddenly felt something dumped all over me. I quickly threw the covers off to see Sasori danna smirking and holding a bowl.

"You wouldn't come out and eat so I brought the food to you," he explained. What is wrong with him? I glared at him hatefully and got out of bed. I was about to walk away when he grabbed my wrist and began to pull me down the hallway.

"Come on brat, you need to eat," he said as we entered the kitchen. What didn't he understand about me not being hungry? Just as I was about to speak Kisame walked into the room.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"Sasori dumped food on me," I grumbled. He then walked out of the room, barely stifling laughter. Oh great, I probably look so stupid right now… This was one of the reasons I chose not to leave my room. I didn't want to talk or really even see anyone at the moment.

Getting up, I quickly left the room before Sasori could stop me and went back to my room. I set up land mines around my bed. I didn't want to be dragged out again.

**Sasori's POV**

Why did the brat have to make things so difficult, I was only trying to help him. At that moment, leader sama walked in, interrupting my thoughts.

"Ah, Sasori, listen, I know I said I would let you not go on missions until things were worked out, but, I need you to do this," he said.

"Do what?" I asked. Great, now I would have to drag him out of bed again and then make him cooperate on a mission.

"I just need you two to go to the nearby village to get some supplies for the base," he explained.

"Ok, I'll go get Deidara," I said getting up and leaving. Oh well, at least it was an excuse to get him outside… I walked into the room to see that he was back in bed _again._

"Brat get up! We have a mission," I said.

"No un," he grumbled from under the covers. I began to walk closer to drag him out but quickly jumped back as I was almost exploded by a bomb. I was about to shout at him but calmed myself; where would screaming at the brat get me? Sighing I tried again, this time making it past the landmines he had set.

"Come on brat, you can't just ignore missions," I said, trying to get him to cooperate. He just groaned, causing me to sigh.

"I can't believe your making me do this _again_ brat…" I mumbled, grabbing his wrist and dragging him out of bed.

"Pick up your landmines," I said and watched as he did so.

"Now come on brat."

"I don't want to un," he whined. I sighed for what felt like the millionth time and began to drag him through the base. Once we got out the door I expected him to get up and stop acting like this; he didn't. I continued to drag him down the road towards the village.

He better not make me drag him through the village when we get there too.

"Come on brat, just get up already. You're going to have to come anyway so you might as well not be so difficult," I said, trying to reason with him again

"Fine un," he said, finally standing up. We continued to walk at a slightly faster pace now that I didn't have to drag him.

"What's the mission un?" he asked after a while.

"We're going to the nearby village to get some supplies for the base," I explained. He was silent the whole rest of the way until we got to the village.

"Okay brat, I'm going to get the supplies. Go and do what you want, just don't cause any trouble and stay in the village. We'll meet back here in an hour" I told him as we entered the village.

"Ok un."

Leaving the blonde, I walked through the village until I found the store where we always got our supplies. According to Kakuzu, everything here is half the price of normal stores. But the same thing goes for the quality.

Walking inside, I began to gather the supplies we needed.

. . . . . .

As I reached the area where Deidara and I were supposed to meet, I was surprised to see him standing there waiting. Well that's strange; the brat's usually never on time…

"Hmm, you're here on time brat. What did you do?" I asked.

"Nothing un." So that's why, he's just been standing there this whole time.

"Okay brat, let's go."  
I needed to do something about his depression soon; things obviously weren't getting better by just waiting and trying to keep his mind off of what happened. Maybe I could try to resolve the matter. But the only way to do that would be to let him see his sister.

It probably wasn't a good idea to bring Deidara back to Iwa, so the only option left would be to bring her here. It could work, but first I would need to convince leader Pein to let me go find her. And even then, it was pretty unlikely that she would cooperate. So there was a very slim chance that this would work and a large one that it will just end up making things worse. But I guess it's the only plan I have as of now.

My train of thought was broken as I realized we had reached the base. Doing the hand signs, Deidara and I walked in. He went back to the room while I put the supplies away.

Okay, now I need to go ask leader sama if I can go to Iwa, but that would mean telling him what happened. I guess I'm going to have to tell him if I want to get this issue resolved.

I walked down the hall to his room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," he said.

"What is it Sasori?" he asked once I was in.

"I need to go back to Iwa for something."

"What for?" he asked, looking slightly surprised. Sighing, I gave him a brief description of what happened and my plan to fix it.

"So you want to get his sister so they can resolve things?" he asked.

"Yes sir."

"Okay, just leave sometime today when you're ready. This problem needs to be solved as soon as possible," he said, gesturing for me to leave.

"Yes sir," I said, leaving the room to get ready. Now all I had to do was find his sister and bring her back here. Easier said than done…. I began packing up several puppet scrolls and weapons.

"Danna, what are you packing for?" I heard Deidara ask.

"I'm going on a solo mission," I answered. I didn't want to tell him that I was going to find his sister, and had asked leader sama and the other members not to tell him either. He might try and argue or want to come along; and that would just make things more difficult.

"Okay un," he said, going back under the covers of his bed. Once I was finished packing I got up and left the base. Finally, I might actually make some progress by doing this. I just have to hope that nothing goes wrong.

**. . . . .**

**Okay, so chapter 3 is finished. **

**Hate? Love? Like? Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. I love reviews!**

**And thank you everyone who has favorite, followed, reviewed, and most of all, continued to read this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**. . . . .**

**Okay, well here is chapter 4! I think this is going to end up being one of my longest stories… ^_^**

**And thank you to Asheza and WinterSpirit13 for reviewing chapter 3, I really appreciate your support.**

**And in this chapter, there will be one or two more POVs than just Sasori and Deidara.**

**Well, here it is!**

**. . . . . . .**

**Sasori's POV**

I had already been traveling for a day but still had about another two to go. Iwa wasn't that close to the Akatsuki base (we had to keep the base far enough away from all of the hidden villages) .It will take me at least another four or five days before I'll be back with Deidara's sister. And that was another problem; how am I supposed to get her to cooperate when I get there? Or even find her without being recognized now that the ANBU there know what I look like.

I guess I'll have to be in Hiruko during my time there. And if she doesn't cooperate, which she probably won't, I'll have to find a way to not draw attention.

Then of course the problem of getting her to the base, and it will also take longer to get back since I'll need to take breaks for her. I also need a way to stop her from running off.

There were so many things I had to think about that could jeopardize this mission; but I guess it'll be worth it once it's over.

. . . . . .

I'm almost to Iwa now; I guess I should get into Hiruko. Taking the puppet out of its storage scroll, I got inside and continued down the path that led to the village. OK, the first thing I have to worry about is getting inside without seeming suspicious. I noticed two guards standing at the gate. I need to look like a traveler or I might seem too suspicious. But I couldn't make up too many lies; telling them a lot of information could also make them suspicious of me.

"What do you need here?" one of the guards asked as I walked up.

"Just some supplies, I'm a traveler," I answered.

"Ok, you can go in," he said, letting me past. I wonder how the hidden villages do so well with security this bad. I glanced around the village, scanning the old looking rock buildings for any sign of ANBU. I noticed a few every now and then in several different places. So security was probably better inside the village… This will definitely make things a little more difficult; then again, I didn't expect it to be all that easy in the first place.

But before I do anything though, I'll need to look around the village a bit more and find out where she lives. After that I just need to lure her to the outskirts of the village where there'll be less ANBU around and capture her there.

The plan was fairly simple and I could complete it by the end of the day if everything went right. But since when did an S-class criminal have that kind of good luck?

**Pein's POV**

Things were beginning to get a little out of control with Deidara. I knew Sasori had already left to fix the problem, but it wouldn't hurt to do something extra. I am the leader after all, just ordering him to stop moping around should fix it. Then I could tell Konan she could stop force feeding him like I had ordered her to do earlier.

Getting up from my desk, I left the room and walked down the hallway. As I passed the living room I noticed all of the other members gathered there, I wonder why. I'll just ask them after I deal with Deidara.

Going up to his door, I walked in and saw him nowhere in sight and all the lights were off. Scanning the room, I finally noticed him buried under the covers on his bed.

"Deidara, you need to stop this moping around," I said, turning on the lights.

"I'm not moping un," he obviously lied, pushing the pile of covers off of himself.

"Then why do you refuse to come out?"

"Because I don't feel like it un." Was he trying to get on my nerves? Lying to my face and then having attitude.

"As your leader I order you to stop this behavior at once!"

"No un." And now he was even disobeying me! He's going to get it now..

"Why are you so upset about your sister? You did leave her didn't you!?"

"Shut up un!"

"Show some respect!" I shouted back, using my rinnegan to squash him into his bed, slightly breaking it at the same time. Oh well, now I just had to order Kakuzu to pay for a new one.

I glared at him as he sat up, also glaring at me.

"Now stop this attitude of yours and just forget about your stupid sister!" I shouted at him. Why wasn't he listening? I'm the leader!

"I said shut up un!" He yelled again, this time trying to throw a pillow at me.

"I said to show respect!" I shouted, sending the pillow back at him with much more force and knocking him off of the bed with my rinnegan.

I glared at him as he got back up but didn't expect what happened next. He suddenly let out an ear piercing scream before bursting into tears. Why was he acting like this? He's an S-class shinobi; besides, I didn't hit him that hard.

"Stop crying!" I shouted, hoping he might actually listen this time. But instead he only began to cry louder. Now I didn't know what to do. Ordering people around usually worked for me, but when that didn't work, I wasn't sure what to do. Maybe I should just leave and wait for Sasori; that was probably the best option for now.

With one last glance back at him I left the room. As I walked back down the hallway I stopped at the living room entrance.

"Why are you all staring at me?" I asked all of them members in the room.

"What did you do to him?" Kisame asked. They had heard all of that? Then again, how could they not, I could hear him crying even out here.

"None of your business," I said, turning and walking down the hallway and into my office before they could question me any further.

"What happened?" Konan asked as I walked in.

"Nothing."

"Pein," she said. I guess I would have to tell her.

"Fine, I tried ordering him to stop moping around…"

"And?"

"And maybe I used my rinnegan on him a few times…"

"Pein!" You can't do that to him when he's upset like this!" she yelled at me.

"Well, he-"

"Not to mention he's only like half of your age! He's just a kid Pein!"

"Hey, I'm not that old!" I said, only receiving a glare from her.

"Do you know how to fix it?" I asked her.

"I think Sasori's plan is the best option; we should just wait for him so we don't make things any worse," she said glaring again before opening the door, about to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked.

"Just to explain to the other member what happened."

"Konan, do you really-"

"Yes," she said, walking out of the door and closing it behind her. I will definitely need to do something about this later; I can't seem like a bad leader. But for now I should just probably stay in here until Sasori gets back.

**Sasori's POV**

I was hoping that I wouldn't have to talk to anyone, but I hadn't found his sister yet by just looking around the village. I guess I would have to ask someone if they knew… What was her name again? Oh yeah, Nishi.

"Excuse me," I said stopping someone walking past me.

"Do you know a girl named Nishi?"

"Yeah, I know Nishi, why?"

"I'm looking for her, can you tell me where she lives.

"Why? What do you want with her?"

"I'm a family friend; I just need to give her a message."

"Okay, well just walk down this street a ways then take a left. She lives in the house at the end of the road on the right," he explained.

"Thank you," I said walking off. As I walked, I felt him staring at me until I rounded the corner. I then glanced around, taking note of all the surrounding ANBU. There were about ten or so in this area. I would have to be careful not to attract suspicion when taking her to the village outskirts.

I looked over at the building the man said was Nishi's house. It didn't really differ much from all of the other buildings in Iwa; old and dusty looking. I knocked on the door and waited until she opened it.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked smiling.

"I'm taking you to see your brother," I said truthfully.

"What!? Why!? I don't want to see that freak!" she screamed. I noticed several of the ANBU glancing over at us.

"Listen, just come with me and explain on the way," I said, in an attempt to calm her down as I began to walk down the road.

"I'm not following you!" she shouted but began to walk after me anyways.

"What do you have against seeing him?"

"Because he left me!" she shouted as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, he's a mess, so I need you to settle things with him."

"I have no reason to care about him! What has he ever done for me?"  
"Shouldn't the fact that he's your brother be enough?"

She crossed her arms, her face turning red as she glared at me silently.

"Well fine, I'll come," she sighed. So I guess she did care for him, if only a little. After a while of silence she began to speak again.

"Thank you," I said, hoping that was all she was going to say.

"But still, why is he so upset over me? I mean, he did leave me here alone!" She began to rant again.

"I don't know, why don't you ask him when we get there."  
"Well-" she was about to speak again but was cut off as I grabbed her and slung her over my shoulder.

"Hey what are you doing!?" she screamed in my ear.

We had reached the village wall by now and surprisingly hadn't run into any more ANBU yet. Now all we had to do was cross the wall and start heading back to the base.

"Just go with it," I told her.

I jumped onto the wall and glance around. Seeing no Iwa nin I jumped down to the other side.

As I began to walk I sensed several ANBU begin to surround me. From counting the chakras, I knew I would be fighting about six of them. I can deal with this, but I'll also have make sure that Deidara's sister doesn't get hurt.

I turned around and blocked several kunai that were thrown at me as the ANBU jumped out of the nearby trees. I use my free and to pull out a couple of puppet scrolls and attach chakra strings to them. Shooting out a volley of poison senbon, I was able to take out two of the ANBU but the others dodged them. One of them threw a kunai at me which I easily dodged but had to quickly jump away to avoid being blown up by the explosion tag that was attached to it. Maybe I could try and get away without having to fight anymore if I pretended I was going to kill Nishi. It could work, but of course I couldn't actually go through with it; I just needed to make them think I would.

"Stop, if you don't let me go I _will_ kill her," I said, holding a kunai to her throat. They all stopped and stared.

"Tch, we don't care," one said running at me with his katana. Throwing my kunai at him I jumped back. Wow, these Iwa nin really were cold blooded. While the rest were distracted, I sent my puppets at them successfully taking out three more; now there were only two left.

I grabbed a flash bomb and, closing my eyes so I wouldn't also be blinded by it, threw it at the ANBU. Then, before they could react, I sent another volley of poison senbon at them, finally taking out the last two.

I sighed before turning and beginning the journey back to the base.

"Hey aren't you going to let me down yet!?" she screamed in my ear, causing me to cringe slightly.

"Just wait a little bit longer," I said, trying to be patient with her.

"Now?" she asked again a minute later, thankfully not screaming this time.

"No."

"Now?"

No."

Now?"

"I'll tell you when, just be quiet," I growled, struggling not to lose my temper. I walked for another hour before setting her down; it had gotten dark so we couldn't travel any further. Besides, we were far enough away now,

"Why did you have to carry me?" she asked.

"So it looked like I was capturing you. Otherwise you'd be labeled as a rogue ninja," I explained

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

I waited until she sat down against a tree before sending out chakra strings, tying her to the tree.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" she screamed. Honestly, how could one person scream so much, and so loudly?  
"Making sure you don't escape," I answered, sitting down against the tree.

"Why would I escape!? I said I was coming with you!" she screeched.

"I don't trust you," I said closing my eyes to go to sleep. But she continued to rant and scream at me. And just when I had finally managed to tune her out she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Why did you scream?" I growled.

"You looked like you were asleep," she said, smirking. I groaned before closing my eyes and trying yet again to fall asleep. This is going to be a long night….

**. . . . . .**

**Like? Love? Hate? Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter, constructive criticism is welcome! **

**Also, I know there hasn't been much of Deidara's POV in this chapter and the one before it, but there will definitely be more of it in the next chapter.**

**There will be one, maybe two more chapters after this one. And I will try and update at least once a month, but with school starting I may get really busy sometimes. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**. . . . .**

**Okay so here's chapter five! Finally, I know, this update is so much later than usual. I just had so much homework and tests to study for, but I finally got around to working on my stories. Hope it's worth the wait. :)**

**Slight OOCness warning! Sorry if this, or any other, updates seem late, due to school I don't have as much time to write.**

**Thank you to Asheza, Bass Music Lover Forever, WinterSpirit13, and Midnight's Shining Star for reviewing chapter 4, I really appreciate the support! ^_^**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Sasori's POV**

When I woke up, I still didn't feel rested due to the fact that Nishi had screamed for at least half of the night. I'm surprised no ANBU came with all the noise she was making. The sun hadn't risen yet, but I wanted to get an early start and finish this mission as soon as possible, so that was a good thing.

I looked over at Nishi who was still asleep; I'll have to carry her. When she does wake up, she'll probably be screaming in my ear. Sighing, I got up and untied her from the tree before re-tying her and picking her up. Before leaving, I scanned the area for any chakra signature and, sensing none, I began to walk.

. . . . . .

It wasn't long after the sun had risen that I noticed Nishi beginning to wake up. I should probably put her down before she starts yelling again. But just as I was about to set her down she did just that.

"Why are you carrying me again!?

"Because you were sleeping when it was time to go," I answered, setting her on the ground.

"Couldn't you have waited until I was awake!? And why am I tied up!?"

"No I couldn't, and your tied up so you don't run away."  
"I already told you that I don't trust you, now come on."

"I can't!"

"And why not?"

"Because my legs are tied up!"

"Fine, I'll untie your legs," I grumbled, beginning to do so. Once I finished we began to walk again. As we did, I could feel her glaring at me but I didn't really care, I just needed to complete the mission.

"So, why did you come and get me again?" she asked.

"I already told you; to settle things with your brother."

"But why do you care if we like each other or not?"

"Because apparently he cares and until you two settle things he'll be depressed."

"He does? But wait, why do you care"

"Because if he's depressed then he can't complete missions," I growled. Why did she have to ask so many questions? Couldn't she just follow me quietly?

"Is that the only reason?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Really really sure?"

"Yes!" I shouted at her, losing my temper.

"Did your leader order you to do this?"

"No."

"Then there must be some other reason for you coming," she continued to push.

"Fine, he's my partner so I have to care at least little," I grumbled. Okay, so maybe I did care about the brat a little, but that didn't mean I liked to admit it to others.

"So you do care about my brother!" she shouted in triumph.

"Just shut up!"

"That's ok, there's nothing wrong with caring about someone," she said smiling slightly.

"You're even more annoying than your brother." I mumbled.

"Thank you." She laughed.

I groaned and began to walk faster. This girl really knew how to get on my nerves, but it did seem as though she cared, if only a little. That should make things at least a little easier.

**Pein's POV**

Okay, so maybe trying to order Deidara into forgetting what happened wasn't such a great idea. And maybe rinneganing him a few times wasn't the best thing to do either. But how was I supposed to know that he'd be crying for almost three days straight?

I could even hear him right now. The only time he ever stopped was when I made Konan go force feed him or the three hours or so he actually sleeps. And I know it's beginning to get on everyone's nerves. But we just need to be patient and wait for Sasori to get back. Then all of this will finally be settled.

I glanced across the room to see Konan glaring at me. She had dark circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep and looked completely ticked off.

"Come on Konan, you've been angry for three days now; what do you want me to do?" I asked but was only answered with silence. It seems everyone is angry with me now, but at least Sasori will be back within one or two days.

**Sasori's POV**

"Is there any other reason you hate your brother so much?" I asked. I usually didn't like to talk much, but I was curious.

"Well, as you know, he left me all alone and…"

"And?"

"And… Well isn't that reason enough!?" she shouted, looking away.

"Didn't you say the villagers used to be cruel to you both? Didn't his leaving make them stop?"

"It did but… He shouldn't have left," she said. I decided to end the conversation, she was being too stubborn. Besides, everything will be fixed once we back to the base.

"When are we going to get there?" She asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Sasori answered.

"Hey, what's your name?" she asked. That's right, I never told her.

"Sasori."

"Can we take a break?"

"Why?"

"I'm tired."

"No."

"Pleeeaaase," she whined.

"No." Then suddenly she just stopped and sat down.

"What are you doing?" I growled in annoyance.

"I said I was tired," she said, with a hint of a smirk present on her face. I just stared at her annoyed and slightly shocked by her childish actions.

"Fine," I said, narrowing my eyes at her slightly. This girl was really irritating; whiney, loud, stubborn, arrogant, just like Deidara but worse. Yet I could see that a small part of her did seem to care about her brother, she just didn't seem to want anyone to know. And that was going to be the hard part; getting her to admit that she cared so the two of them could finally settle things.

"Do you have any food? I'm hungry," she asked.

"Here," I tossed her the small amount of food I had remembered to bring.

"Thanks," she said, beginning to eat it.

"Okay, let's go," I said, once she finished eating, getting up.

. . . . . .

"Okay, we're almost there," I said, turning to Nishi.

"Okay," she grumbled. The closer we got to the base the grumpier she seemed. And it wouldn't exactly be ideal if she acts this way once we get to the base. Because the worse her mood is, the harder it'll be to get her to work things out with Deidara. Who knows, maybe everything will go better than expected…

"We're here," I stated as we approached the large cave that was Akatsuki base. Doing the necessary hand signs, I opened the entrance. When I walked inside I was surprised to see Pein standing near the entrance to the rest of the base.

"Sasori, finally, you're here. Hurry up and fix things," he said before walking off. He seemed a little off; I wonder if something happened while I was gone. I walked down the hallway with Nishi following close behind, seeming slightly nervous. Then again, who wouldn't be in a building full of dangerous S-class criminals?

"Wait here," I told her as we got to the entrance to Deidara's room. When I walked in I saw pretty much what I had expected, my partner buried under his blankets, not wanting to talk to anyone. But what I didn't expect was that he was _crying_. I knew he had been upset but I didn't expect things to get this bad while I was gone.

"Hey brat, I'm back," I said to get his attention.

"Danna un?" he asked, sitting up.

"You're a mess."

"Shut up un," he scowled.

"Your sister's here."

"What un!?" he gasped, his mouth wide open.

"Your sister's here."

"Why un!?"

"So you two can settle things."

"No," he said, going back under his covers. Sighing, I walked over to his bed and began to drag him out.

"Come on brat, you really need to stop doing this I grumbled," as I pulled him out.

"Get up."

Groaning, he got up. With him following I left the room and entered the hallway where Nishi was waiting. I walked down the hallway with the two of them following, glaring at each other as they walked. I decided to take them to an empty room where they had nothing to throw at each other. I also had made sure that neither of them had any weapons, or clay in Deidara's case. Shoving them both into one of the base's spare rooms, I closed and locked the door behind them. I waited outside the room, listening as they continued to shout and scream at each other until everything suddenly went quiet. Deciding to see what had happened; I unlocked and opened the door, shocked at what I saw.

Nishi was trying to choke Deidara while he was pulling her hair. Running over to the two, I managed to release their grips on each other. They then settled for just glaring at each other angrily Deidara panting and Nishi rubbing her head where Deidara had pulled her hair. Seems like I won't be able to just let them work things out on their own…

"Just calm down you two. What happened?" I asked, trying to figure out what was going on.

"He was rude to me!"

"She was rude to me un!"

"Only because he was rude first!"

"Shut up un!"

"You shut up!"

"Both of you shut up!" I shouted.

"Geez Sasori-no-danna, calm down un."

"Yeah, chill out man." Glaring at the two idiots in front of me, I tried again.

"Okay, Nishi, what did Deidara do that was rude?" I asked her.

"He raised his voice at me," she said, crossing her arms and turning her nose up.

"And Deidara, what did Nishi do that was rude?"

"She insulted me un," he growled, glaring at her.

"And was either of those good enough reasons to attack each other?"

"Yes!" they both shouted.

"No, no it wasn't you idiots." What is wrong with these two?

"Now, Nishi, why are you really so angry with Deidara?"

"Because, he left and-"

"So!? I-

"Deidara let her speak," I grumbled.

"And he left me alone." She finished.

"Deidara, why did you leave her?"

"Sasori danna you know why un…"

"But she doesn't," I growled, almost completely losing my patience.

"I left so the villagers would stop hurting her un."

"But you left me alone!" Nishi suddenly said.

"I did it to protect you un!"

"You would've done better protecting me if you had just stayed!"

"I wasn't strong enough to protect you un!"

"So!? I didn't want to be alone…" she mumbled. And all that followed after that was a very awkward silence. It was a while before Nishi began to speak again.

"I didn't care what the villagers did; I just didn't want to be alone."

"Nishi I'm sorry un. But why didn't you tell me that before I left?"

"I didn't know that's why you were leaving," she said, looking away.

"I'm sorry Nishi," Deidara muttered, also looking away.

"I-It's fine I guess, I did eventually get some friends, so I'm not completely alone," she said with a small smile.

"That's good un," Deidara sighed, also smiling slightly.

"… And Deidara, I don't really hate you, I was just angry that you left," Nishi said.

"Sorry un."

Okay, I think this is as far as I'm going to get with these two.

"Come on Nishi, I'm bringing you back to Iwa," I said, opening the door.

"Ok," she said beginning to follow me out of it.

"I'm coming to un," Deidara said.

"Why do you have to come!? I'll be fine on my own!" Nishi shouted at him.

"So, I'm still coming un!"

"No you're not!"

"You're not the boss of me un!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up un!"

"You!"

"You un!"

I attempted to tune out the bickering as we walked down the hallway and to the front entrance. After we left the base, we began to walk in the direction of Iwa. This is going to be a long trip…

* * *

**Like? Love? Hate? Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. I'll try and get the next chapter out in about a month, hopefully it won't take too long.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
